Dilandau Visits the Mystic Moon
by Alexia Lupin
Summary: 1)Dilandau 2)Hitomi 3)stuck on Earth I think the title says it all don't you?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own not the characters Hitomi Kanzaki and Dilandau Albatou of Escaflowne, but you already knew that didn't you?

****

**Author's Note: **I posted this way back in the day when Escaflowne first came out on vhs in English but I failed to continue uploading the rest of the chapters and I've long forgotten my password as well as lost that email account.  Plus I fell out of writing it and never finished and now I'm back working on it so I'm uploading it again. *sigh* 

Yay, now there will be an ending.  To begin with I wrote this trying to get out of writer's block, which we all know sucks big time. Now I am in that nitch yet again so I'm back here. 

The two may get out of character but it's been hella long since I saw the series, like three years, so you'll have to deal.  This is an alternate way of things happening when Folken had those uber ugly creatures kidnap Hitomi at Millerna's palace.  So everything that happened after that point isn't taken into account.  At least I'll try not to scramble things up...  wow I've gone on too much. Review please!  I'm an addict, tell me whatever's on your mind and I will eat it happily. ^-^

           That's all.... so enjoy! 

 ****

**Dilandau**** Visits the Mystic Moon**

Humor/Romance rated PG-13 for Dilandau's continuous word use****

**Chapter One**

****

Dilandau head of the Dragon Slayers dismissed the disgusting creatures and turned his attention to the girl from the Mystic Moon.

"So we've caught that wretched girl." He paced, shooting a glare at the girl tied and gagged leaning against the wall.  

"Lord Folken will be most pleased." He stopped in front of her, "You've been a thorn in our side since you entered the picture. I really can't see why Folken needs you around though." He said shrugging, then a smile curved his lips, he crouched and took off her gag. He loved to hear his victims' sweet cries before he snuffed out their life. He hoped this girl wouldn't disappoint him.

"I think it best I just get rid of you myself." 

"Please, don't kill me," Hitomi pleaded, "I don't know what's going on, I have no part in it, I didn't even want to come here to begin with!" She wrestled with her poorly tied restraints.

Dilandau sneered, "But you did, didn't you?" His eyes widened noticing what rested on her collarbone. "What is this? The little trinket that has helped you escape me continuously?"   

"No! Give it back!" Hitomi cried as Dilandau snatched her pendent, her arms shot from behind her back reaching for the necklace. Dilandau's eyebrows raised and he smiled approvingly at her escape.

"Now you can't use your little magic trick." Dilandau laughed with satisfaction at Hitomi jumping up and down attempting to take the pendent back from his hand, which was just out of her reach.

"You will never interfere with my plans again," He licked his bottom lip as he drew his sword, Hitomi's brow furrowed with anguish as he raised it above his head. 

"And you'll never go back to that accursed Mystic Moon!!!" Before he could strike the cowering Hitomi, an all too familiar beam of light shot down upon him. 

"Huh?" He stopped, looking up at the blue light that began to engulf him.

"Oh, no! Get out of the light! It will take you to the earth!" Hitomi shouted trying to shove him out.

"What?!" He looked from Hitomi pulling at his arm, down to the glowing pendent in his gloved hand. He sheathed his sword and was about to throw the necklace when the light lifted his feet from the ground. Dilandau gapped as they were raised higher into the sky......until they were gone.....


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

****

"What the hell?!" Dilandau lifted himself up on his elbows from the damp grass and looked around. Hitomi was laying unconscious on top of him, her pendant still in his left hand. 

"Damned thing...." He grumbled, he threw it forcefully expressing his anger, then he shook Hitomi awake by shoving her off him, "Where the hell are we?!" He sat cross-legged while she opened her eyes slowly. She gathered herself into a sitting position, her legs folded beneath her before she looked around. 

"I'm not sure, we're in a park, I know that much. But where at...." She narrowed her eyes looking around again.

"How can you not know?! This is your planet!" He spat, crossing his arms. 

Hitomi grated her teeth, she had forgotten entirely about whom she was with and what he had been trying to do to her moments before. 

"There are lots of different countries here, ya know!" She snapped back. Hitomi was surprisingly fearless now, Dilandau was on her turf. She'd be damned if he'd pull the same crap here.  "This is all your fault anyway! If you hadn't kidnapped-"

"Shut up!! You're driving me nuts!" He screamed pulling at his hair.

"You already are!!!" She cried standing up and stomping away from him.

"Wait! Where are you going?!" Dilandau jumped to his feet and followed after her.

"Any where you aren't!" She spat, quickening her pace.

"Hold on you!!" He ran up to her and grabbed her roughly by her right arm. "I need you to get me off this fucking planet!"

"Oh, really?" She glared at him and tried to yank her arm free from his grip.

"Yes." He smiled mockingly as he twisted her arm. Hitomi cried out and she stopped fighting him.

"Well then, you better be nice or I may not help you." She glowered.

"You-" Dilandau squeezed harder, "Are in no position to tell me how to act." He spoke through gritted teeth. "Agree?" 

Hitomi nodded biting her bottom lip.

"Good." He loosened his grip, "Again, where the hell are we?"

"I'll have to ask someone." Hitomi spoke as nicely as she could towards Dilandau while rubbing her red arm.

"Okay then, find them." He let go of her arm and she backed away.

"You know how much I loathe you?" Hitomi asked glaring at him.

"The feeling's mutual!" He growled glaring right back. 

She sighed, this was no way to start a relationship, if they were going to get anywhere together they had to stop fighting. She blinked. 

"Umm," She said glancing at his attire. "I think you might need some different clothes."

"What do you mean?!" He looked down at his uniform.

"It's awfully noticeable," She placed a finger on her bottom lip, "The sword has to go too."

"Why?" He placed a protective hand to its hilt. "What's wrong with it?!"

"Well, on this planet," She pointed to his sword as she spoke, "You'll get arrested walking around with a thing like that." She frowned. "And people don't wear silly clothes like yours either."

"I can take off my uniform," 

Hitomi made a face. 

"I have clothes under here, you know!!" 

"I guess anything would be better than your uniform." She sighed. 

"Go undress over there." She ordered, pointing towards a group of bushes as she held her head with the other hand.  

"You live on a stupid planet! With stupid rules!" He ranted while he took off his uniform. "There! Is this better?!" He was now wearing his light purple sleeveless silk shirt and his tight black leather pants. ((I think a sash goes with them))

"I refuse to go _anywhere in public with you wearing that." She crossed her arms adamantly. _

"What's wrong with my clothes?!?!" He demanded.

"You look like a fag!" ((No offense)) "Or a weirded out hippie."

"I forgot about your tiara!" She began to laugh, "No one in their right mind would dress the way you do." She uttered through giggles.

Dilandau growled, "Fine then! What the hell do you people wear?!?!?!" He shook his fist violently in her face. Hitomi shrank away, for fear he might smack her.

"Well, if I can find a store...." 

"What am I supposed to do until then?!"

_Damn_, "You'll have to come with me, how would I know what size you wear?"

"Fine. What do you recommend I wear now?!"

"Umm...." She held a finger to her lip as she thought for a moment, "I know! You can wear these!" She handed him some wadded up clothes from her duffel bag. ((Don't ask where it came from. I don't know)) 

Dilandau raised an eyebrow. "I'll try them...." She smiled sweetly at his response. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"HITOMI!!!!!" Dilandau yelled as he stepped out from behind the bushes. 

Hitomi hid her disappointment when she saw him; he had only gotten so far as to put on the white shirt, which he had yet to button up. He held the yellow jacket, red bow and pleated green skirt slung over his shoulder. 

"I'm going to kill you, now more than ever!" He added fuming. "Trying to trick me into wearing this shit." He threw it down at her feet. 

Hitomi ignored his threat and laughed, "You wouldn't have stood out! I swear!" 

Dilandau glared at her.

"You can pass for a girl! Honestly!" 

He clenched his fists preparing to hit her.

"Okay wrong word use but I don't mean it in a bad way!" She waved her hands in front of her defensively.

"You had better not!" He crossed his arms and turned his nose up at her. 

Hitomi sighed, _He's so difficult!_  "Just go as you are. My shirt is definitely better than yours was. You look less gay. Take off the tiara." She added/ordered as an after thought.

Dilandau rolled his eyes but took it off and proceeded to button up the shirt. 

"But I still think a new outfit wouldn't kill you." Distracting herself from his death glare she picked up his things and hid them under some bushes while placing her own back in their bag. 

Then she slung her bag over her shoulder and took his hand, "Let's find a store." She sighed dragging him behind her. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

They came upon a mall, rather close to the park where they began, and found a clothing store instantly.

"Here try this on." She handed him an outfit over the dressing room door. 

"How about this?" Dilandau asked coming out to model his latest outfit, which was the twentieth one to be exact. 

Hitomi snapped awake in the chair she had found, two hours earlier. She wiped the drool out of the corner of her mouth and looked up. 

"Oh..." She gaped at Dilandau. "Wow...." She said looking him up and down. He was wearing a crimson silk long-sleeved button-up shirt with a black jacket and black pants completed with his own black boots.

"What?!" He narrowed his eyes. 

"You look-"

"Hott? Your guy ain't hott. Now that is hott." A teenager said to her girl friend as they walked by, a stack of outfits in each arm.

"Really?" Dilandau looked himself over in the ceiling length mirror.

Hitomi blushed while nodding.

"Hmm," he continued to admire himself. 

_Oh great, _Hitomi thought, _Now he's going to be more full of himself than he was before._

She sighed hanging her head before looking him over again...Something was there that shouldn't be......

"Give me that!" She cried and yanked off his tiara.

"Hey! I need that!" He tried to snatch it from her but she dodged his hand ducking low and using the chair as refuge. 

"You look cute, but-" _feminine_.  She thought, but didn't dare say as she stood up right again. 

"You can put it in your pocket." She said compromising and handing it back. 

He grumbled incoherently as he did so. 

"Let's pay and find a place to spend the night." Hitomi said, a yawn followed her speech.****


End file.
